For many devices removing heat is essential in order to keep the device operating effectively. Often, to aid in removal of heat, a heat sink is coupled to the device. The heat sink is generally a metal component with a flat base on one side and a number of fins on the other. The flat base is coupled to the device and the fins extend out from the base. The fins increase the surface area available for heat dissipation to the surrounding environment. Often, however, heat from the electronic device does not propagate evenly from the heat generating device to all areas of the heat sink. This results in localized “hot spots” near where the heat is coupled into the heat sink. Because the heat does not adequately spread from the hot spot, some areas on the heat sink may be dissipating heat only minimally. Thus, the heat sink is not cooling up to its potential, because the heat is being dissipated from only a portion of the surface area on the heat sink.
One area in which it is difficult for heat to propagate through is in the fins of the heat sink. The difficulty occurs because heat concentrates in one area along the fin. This results in the fin not dissipating heat at its potential, because the heat is not adequately spread along the fin. Another problem arises because heat concentrates at the base of the fin. Thus, the full surface area of the fin is not utilized to its potential because heat has difficulty not reach the tip of the fin. Further, even if the heat does reach the tip of the fin, the speed of propagation of the heat through the fin may be slower than needed or desired to adequately dissipate heat.
The heat dissipation problems are increased when using heat sinks with electronic devices, because many electronic devices generate a large amount of heat in a relatively small area. For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and method for improving the heat dissipation of a fin.